Guilt & Anger
by Holz9364
Summary: This is just a little scene i wrote for after the new boss tells Jane & Lisbon that if Jane steps out of line Lisbons job would be on the line. I didnt like how it ended so i wrote my own little ending to it. I hope everyone is in character! Please review


**Guilt and Anger**

In 2 more minutes it will be a week. A week since my life changed forever. A week since she stopped speaking to me. A week since I have seen her. A week since she began to hate me. In 2 minutes, not that I am counting it will be one whole week. I cannot ever recall a time that she had gone to such extremes, no matter how much I had annoyed her she would give in and speak to me within at least 2 days, but this was different.

I had messed up big-time and hell I knew that. I know that she's angry and hurt and I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid. I don't know what she thinks of me anymore or even if she wouldn't slam the door in my face, but in the end I have to try. That is why right now I am in my car sitting outside her apartment. Its one minute to midnight now on Saturday night. I'm trying to decide if I should go in or not, I don't think I've ever hesitated on a decision this much.

With a sigh of defeat I unbuckle my seatbelt and leave the car, I check my watch again. 30 seconds, I run up the first flight of stairs and find myself outside of her door. I know she will be asleep, but right now waking her up is the last thing that I am worried about. I check the watch again, more anxiously this time. 20 seconds till midnight.

I sigh and let go of my fear, I raise my hand to the doorbell and ring it. I look down at my watch as I hear movement. The scraping of a door inside the house opening and then the sound of tired footsteps walking across the hall. 10 seconds and the lock on the door unlocks. 8 seconds and she unlocks the second lock. 5 seconds and the door is pulled open. I look up from my watch to see her in sweats and an old Berkley University T-shirt; she's staring at me in shock.

"Jane… what the hell are you doing here?"

I don't answer immediately; I look down at the hand on my watch which has just gone past midnight.

"It's been a week." I say, "A week since we spoke, a week since you started to hate me. It's been a full week Lisbon." I try to keep my voice from cracking, but it is no use. I look down at the floor.

"What did you expect? You weren't putting just your own career on the line anymore. You were putting mine on it Jane. The career I worked hard for, the career I spent so long to build up. You nearly lost me all of that because of your foolishness." I wasn't looking at her but I could tell she was upset, her voice was cracking and she sounded slightly teary.

"I know Lisbon and I swear I have never been more sorry. I know how much you worked for your career and I would never want to take that away from you. Never" I caught her eye and hoped that by the look I gave her she knew that I was being sincere. She nodded slightly, but still did not seem convinced.

"I hate her Jane, I really hate her and god I miss Minelli! But please don't get me fired, this job its… its all I have left now."

I felt so guilty at those words and shook my head, keeping my eyes locked to hers, "No Lisbon its not. You have me and you have the team, no matter what happens you would never lose us and this job I know what it means. Trust me you are not going to lose it."

"How can you know that Jane?"

"Because… I… Lisbon I resigned today."

I waited for the storm that I knew would come with the words, but instead I felt her arms wrap around me, I was shocked to say the least but I returned the hug, out of politeness of course.

We stood like that for a few minutes and then she took a step back and cleared her throat, "Um, why don't you come in Jane?"

I smiled and walked past her into the dark apartment; she clicked on the light switch and led me to her living room. I sat down on her sofa and she wandered off to the kitchen, I presumed she was making coffee. Now I have to say her sofa was one of the comfiest I have ever sat upon and a comfy sofa is a must have for every apartment. I would even go to say that it was as good as my personal sofa in the CBI. My musings were interrupted when she walked through with two mugs of coffee and sat next to me on her extremely comfy sofa. I took a sip of the coffee and smiled, she knew exactly how I liked my coffee.

"Jane… why did you resign? I mean why did she let you? She said you were golden to the CBI, but me I'm dispensable apparently." I looked over at her and saw tears shining in her eyes, knowing Lisbon she was having an inner battle with herself to keep them from falling.

I sighed and set down my mug of coffee, "The job is more important to you than it is to me and I realised that other things in life are more important to me than my job at the CBI." She fixed me with that look, the one she gives me when she's either confused at a harebrained plan I have thought up or worried about me doing something that will get me fired.

"Things like what?" She asked as the line between her eyebrows appeared, I tried not to smirk that either meant she was angry or curious and going by the situation I knew she was curious, "Like you Lisbon. Do you think I would be happy at the CBI without you? Do you think I would be happy with some new handler?"

She rolled her eyes, but I could see she was fighting back a grin, "Okay Jane this is the CBI not the FBI I am not your handler, I'm your boss." She looked at me and could see I was trying not to smirk, "You were my boss."

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted when my cell phone rang, I put my finger to my lip to let her know that she was to be quiet and answered the call.

"Oh hello Special Agent Hightower… oh no its okay I wasn't asleep… Yes, yes I was serious about the resignation I left on your desk… Why you ask? Hmm now that is an interesting story."

I glanced over at Lisbon who was staring at me in confusion; I grinned and spoke into the phone once more, "Just one moment, do you mind if I put you on speaker? I'm writing a report for a personal project of mine." Without waiting for an answer I set the phone to speaker and laid it on the coffee table.

"_Jane enough with the talk. I want to know why you wish to resign from the CBI"_

I sighed and made sure I kept my eyes away from Lisbon's as I answered her question, "Well I don't like your methods. I don't like how you came into the CBI and threatened to split up my team and most of all I don't like how you blame Lisbon for my mistakes."

I looked over at Lisbon and saw that she was staring at me in both shock and gratitude; I reached over and squeezed her hand lightly in comfort as the cold voice came through the phone once more.

"_Okay Jane I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Lisbon, but what I do know is that your team is dysfunctional. There is a clear relationship between Agents Van Pelt and Rigsby which Agent Lisbon ignored and there is definitely more than professionalism between you and Agent Lisbon! If she cannot control you then I will find someone who can just like I told you both."_

"But you won't have too Hightower because I resigned. I resigned because Teresa Lisbon loves her job and she worked damn hard up the ranks to get to where she is. Now you are seriously telling me that you would fire her for the fact that I make unreasonable decisions at times. I do it without consulting her and she can't watch me every second of the day, the blame is solely on me and I will not work for you under the circumstances that you lay down."

There was silence on the other end of the line, I was angry, but when I felt a small pressure on my hand and turned to Lisbon I saw how grateful she really was. She looked as if she was about to cry but she was smiling at me and through her watery eyes I could see that she really didn't hate me at all, if anything quite the opposite with the look that she was giving me.

The voice that came down the phone made us both jump, but it was no longer cold and condescending, it was softer and more understanding.

"_Alright Jane you pass the test."_

I frowned and looked at Lisbon who seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"What test?" I asked a little warily.

"_I needed to know that you could change your foolish ways of dealing with crime scenes if someone close to you was suffering rather than yourself and you proved that you could. You have solved two cases this week Jane and you used much better methods. You don't need to use such extreme methods to solve crimes and this has proved it."_

I was totally shocked, I was a mentalist and even I hadn't seen this coming. Damn that woman was good; I was in the process of thinking up a retort when Hightower spoke again.

"_As for the relationship between Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, I will not report it nor will I transfer either of them. I was once on a team too and I was once in their position, as long as they keep it well away from the office they will be fine. I trust you will speak to them Agent Lisbon?"_

The question threw us both off-guard I turned to her with wide eyes and she looked as though she might faint as her face paled. Neither of us quite knew what to say and then a light-hearted chuckle came out of the phone.

"_I know she's there Jane and don't worry I know something is going on between you two I just don't know what yet. Whatever it is I wont report you but like I said about the others keep it well away from the office. Is that clear Agent Lisbon?"_

Lisbon had found her voice, "Yes ma'am" she said giving me a bemused look that I returned with a shrug.

"_Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will see BOTH of you at work on Monday. Oh and Jane, if you hadn't guessed your not the only Mentalist in the CBI anymore. Goodnight"_

With that there was a beep and the phone line went dead. I turned to Lisbon and was a little shocked to see that she was grinning, "Didn't see that one coming did you? Some Mentalist you are." She picked up her coffee mug and took a sip to hide the huge grin spreading over her face, but I saw it anyway. I shrugged, "Meh" I said, "Can't spot them all."

She rolled her eyes at me and the phone call had put me in such high spirits that I couldn't help but grin at how darn cute she looked.

"My job is no longer in jeopardy." Lisbon said with another huge grin and I suddenly had an evil thought, I chuckled, "Yes it isn't. Unless we take 'whatever it is' we have together to the office." I grinned at the look of shock that passed her face.

She spilled coffee down herself and spluttered an excuse, "W- what do you mean? N-nothing is going on between us!"

I grinned and stood up from the sofa, "Whatever you say my dear Lisbon."

She seemed to have recovered slightly because she was glaring at me in the way she did when I was really getting to her, "And what is that supposed to mean Jane?"

I began to walk towards the door with her following and only answered once my hand was on the handle so I knew I would have a safe escape if she decided to throw anything at me, "Oh don't worry Lisbon I wont tell anyone."

"You wont tell anyone what Jane?" She asked edging closer to me with a dangerous look in her eyes. I was beginning to get slightly scared and decided it was best to make my escape sooner rather than later so with a final grin I said, "That your in love with me of course." I fled the apartment as soon as the words had left my mouth and as I turned to the stairwell I heard a mug smash on the ground and an angry female voice growl my name. With a chuckle I ran down the stairs and back into my car. Of course what she didn't know was that it was I who loved her, not the other way around. Minor detail I decided with an inner shrug as I grinned and turned the car.

Before I drove away I looked up the window of Lisbon's living room and saw her watching me through a gap in the curtains with a look of half amusement and half exasperation on her face. With another grin I waved at her and could vaguely make out her rolling her eyes and pulling the curtains shut. God that woman really was one of a kind.


End file.
